neutroniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Sean Odorn
"Freedom. Liberty. Justice. Long have the people of this city suffered under the shackles of a corrupt government...slaves to self-interested politicians and their lobbyist puppeteers. I declare war on them all." Sean Odorn is an explosives expert and vigilante in Empire City, New York. At first he was a vigilante who aimed to clean up the streets through his explosives expertise, but soon became bought out and became a bomb maker for hire. He lost his cause and he lost his ideology, but has not lost his frightening talents. Biography Early Life Sean Odorn had suffered from mental problems since childhood, which his parents were financially unable to get treatment for. His brother tried to keep him out of trouble and away from bad influences, but could not. Sean developed an uncanny talent for making explosives, which he used to bomb twelve buildings. Empire Bombings Sean first blew up the commissary in Empire City with match shavings and apple cider vinegar. He then took out over a dozen old buildings, including munitions factories and their offices, places that made guns and bullets and missiles. He was wrong, but Sean thought that what he was doing was good. The last building, however, two janitors were killed. When he realized that people were hurt due to his actions, Sean felt guilty and turned himself in, pleading guilty. He was subsequently sent to a penitentiary. Prison Life and Transport "Sean Odorn. Some genius bomb maker. Took out over a dozen buildings in Empire. The one that blew up the commissary. He did it with match shavings and apple cider vinegar." At a penitentiary, the Empire City Police Department Prisoner Transport took him into the transport truck. Beforehand, however, he slid a match into his hand from his mouth. During his transport, an officer noticed his hands, and unlocked his restraints to find his matches. Just then, the Empire Russians hit the transport truck, killed the officers and kidnapped Sean while in transit for psychiatric care. Working for the Russians and Escape The Empire Russians forced Sean to make explosives for them, under the threat that they would kill his family if he refused. In a desperate attempt to be rescued, Sean secretly put a serial plate in one of the bombs which was sent to the Empire Munitions Factory, blowing it up and five security guards. The Russians needed Sean to build explosives for a big job involving a vault. The press was calling Sean an urban terrorist. The Empire Police Department analyzed the shrapnel from the securities office, and found a name plate from an abandoned metal factory in Empire City, which allowed them to find Sean, but the Russians quickly returned. The Russians took Sean to the Empire Armory, which was bought by a private investment group tied to the mafia. In the basement, Sean used the HMX to penetrate the vault, which contained lots of money. After the money was loaded onto the Russian truck, the police showed up, and Sean blew up the truck, sending the money flying. Sean used this opportunity to escape, change his identity, and open up a toy store. Further Bombings "Boom. You're dead. Or will be if you take one more step or move a single muscle. And then you'll miss the show. The mayor's unity rally. Already rigged with 50 pounds of RDX high explosives. Not unlike what's packed inside the drywall of my store. This city thinks the mayor can keep them safe. Tonight, they learn that the only thing politicians care about protecting is their jobs." One night, Sean detonated a bomb inside a building as he watched from his car, killing a cleaning crew and a group of bankers working out a late night deal. Sean didn't steal any money, and just wanted to make a statement. The next morning, Sean put his manifesto online, containing 300 pages of anti-government hate. The same night, Sean blew up the Empire City Municipal Building. Sean took off after the blast radius was found, and was being chased by the vigilante. During the chase, Sean used a grenade to try and throw him off, but it failed. However, Sean obscured the tracking signal by scrambling it, allowing him to escape. The next day at his toy store, he sold a woman a train set, and saw on the television how the mayor was throwing a unity rally at Rockefeller Plaza. Before the rally, Sean packed explosives in the drywall of his store, so when the vigilante showed up, he had him trapped. At the unity rally, he saw that Duncan had found the trigger, and shot him with a nonlethal wound. He threw a grenade into the crowd, but after seeing the vigilante shoot it with an arrow, he ran off. Xander had the bomber at arrow point, where he shot the detonation wire, and he was arrested. United Nations Bombing "The new peace treaty means dozens of countries laying down arms. It means less jobs for a bomb maker who travels the world selling his expertise to anyone who will pay. Sean doesn't have a cause or ideology. He builds bombs for money." During peace talks at the United Nations, FBI agents had found and disabled an explosive device in a parking garage near the United Nations, specifically wedged against a support column in a parking garage a half block away. Xander infiltrated the FBI and analyzed the explosive compound to be pure PETN made from the heart medication itself. Xander opened the bomb, only to find a secondary device composed of a 3D-printed polymer detonator, invisible to x-rays, and it was an activated Trojan horse; in other words, a bomb within a bomb. Xander had to direct the blast somewhere else, which he did. Xander analyzed the bomb to be his due to becoming familiar with his style (use of pure PETN, mixing of techniques.) At the crime scene, Xander found a piece of glass was from a camera, which means he was watching, as well as pieces of a SIM card, meaning he was streaming video from the camera. Xander thought to use that to trace the signal to his location. Personality The Empire City Police Department describes Sean as clinically insane, with a compulsion for blowing things up. Sean is a complete psychopath who believes that all government is corrupt. However, hypocritically he has a complete disregard for innocent lives, which he puts in danger. Abilities "Explosions are incredibly interesting, when you aren't about to be killed by one. We measure explosions by a number of factors: detonation velocity, detonation pressure, and brisance. That's a fancy French word for "shatter capability." *'Explosives Mastery:' Sean is shown to be an exceptionally skilled explosives creator, making timed bombs, as well as explosives that blow in a specific way. He also knows how to use cellular technology to control his bombs, and once blew up the commissary with match shavings and apple cider vinegar. He also made pure PETN from the heart medication itself. *'Expert Hacker:' Sean uses cellular technology to detonate his bombs, and his expertise extends to obscuring the signal put on him by Xander Mercury by scrambling it. Equipment Attire * Nanothermite Vest: A vest laced with nanothermites. Weaponry *'HMX:' After the Empire Russians destroyed the entire Empire Munitions Factory, including all security footage, Sean and the Russians made off with a compound called HMX, military grade, ten times more powerful than C4. HMX is a very specific type, highly volatile, and very difficult to manufacture. HMX is for one use, and for one use only: to penetrate iron, which the Russians used to penetrate the iron vaults the Empire Armory used to keep the gunpowder in. *'Nitroglycerine:' Sean used nitroglycerine to blow up Empire City Municipal Building after he escaped from the Russians and changed his identity. *'RDX:' Sean rigged the mayor's Unity Rally with 50 pounds of RDX high explosives, not unlike what's packed inside the drywall of his store. *'Concussive Bomb' *'Chemical Bomb:' Sean stole ingredients from a facility specializing in chemical manufacturing, including sodium hypochlorite and ammonium nitrate. *'Advanced Bomb:' A bomb that uses an advanced fiber optics relay system. The device doesn't go off with the fulcrum weight of a helium core until the time is up. The detonation can be delayed by freezing the circuitry. If it blows, it will produce an overpressure of 2,000 pounds per square inch, which will level 30 square blocks. In the bomb is a kill switch used to disable it remotely. *'Altimeter Bomb:' A bomb rigged with an altimeter, an instrument for determining altitude attained, especially a barometric or radar device used in an aircraft. *'PETN:' An explosive compound with very high brisance, meaning the explosion will be big and fast, so Xander Mercury had to direct the blast somewhere else. Trivia *Sean's ringtone is The Final Countdown by Europe. Odorn, Sean Odorn, Sean Odorn, Sean Odorn, Sean